


Silas'messy Halloween party

by VampCupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampCupcake/pseuds/VampCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla decide to go to Silas' Halloween party with Lafontaine, Perry and J.P. There they meet Danny and Kirsch and everything seems to be fine. They dance and have fun until, all of a sudden, something weird happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Laura?! Really?!”

“Oh come on, we are gonna have fun!”

“Yeah, but this really doesn’t make any sense…I am already a vampire!”

“Yeah, but a broody one with a complete devotion to laziness, so what if you are gonna be a nice cool vampire for tonight?”

“As if that Dracula guy was really better than me…”

 

Laura then approached her camera laptop with a fast move, sitting on her chair.

“Good morning gentle viewers! Or should I say good evening?” she giggled “Because, you know, we are going to Silas Halloween party!” she smiled with excitement while Carmilla on the background was rolling her eyes and let out a frustration noise.

“So I dressed up as a badass witch as you can see” Laura pointed out to the pointy black hat she was wearing “And the mistress of the night here is supposed to be Dracula or at least some kind of cool-non brooding-vampire”.

“I look ridiculous” Carmilla said raising an eyebrow, indicating the black cloak Laura forced her to wear and the pretty unrealistic fake blood all over her mouth, which was actually just red lipstick.

“But you promised” Laura stood up and turned to her making a puppy face.

“I didn’t know it was going to be so…”

“So…” Laura was now in front of Carmilla looking at her in the eyes and smiling, going closer and closer, until she placed a small tender kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Okay, you won this time, but don’t expect me to do it again, cupcake” Carmilla said joking but with a soft voice.

 

All of a sudden the door of their dorm room opened, revealing Lafontaine and Perry both wearing their Halloween costumes.

“Hey guys the party is about to start, are you ready?” said Laf.

“Uhm, yeah sure” Laura answered trying to compose herself, then she continued “Your costumes are amazing! Are you supposed to be some kind of mad scientist?”

“Doctor Frankenstein to be precise” they answered. 

And it was actually pretty obvious since they were wearing a curly white wig, fake moustache and a white coat, but Laura wasn’t really into horror movies so she couldn’t assume, yet she liked to celebrate Halloween with her friends because it was so much fun and she got to eat tons of sweets.

 

“Oh, I’m the bride of Frankenstein” Perry pointed out to the black wig with two white stripes and the long white dress she was wearing “ You know, I normally don’t like this kind of things because they freak me out, but this costume is pretty cool”.

“You both look amazing!” Laura exclaimed “But where’s J.P.?”

“Forgive me for my delay but these shoes are incredibly heavy and almost impossible to walk in”  
J.P. arrived into Laura and Carmilla’s dorm room almost breathless showing an awesome Frankenstein costume: fake scars on his face, bolts into his neck, ripped out clothes and, of course super heavy platform shoes.

“Oh here you are Jeep” Laf smiled.

“Wow you guys look really amazing!” Laura exclaimed.

“ Thanks, you too! But wait a second, is Carmilla dressed up as herself because…” Laf struggled holding back their laughter while they came closer to Carmilla to examine her costume.  
Carmilla sighed “ Can we just go to that party?”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura, Carmilla, Lafontaine, Perry and J.P. went to the Alchemy Club hallway since that year the Halloween party would have been there. The party had actually already started and it was all really noisy and colourful. There was a DJ console with a guy mixing some EDM music, laser lights, confetti with the shape of pumpkins, ghosts and little monsters, decorations through the whole huge hall and lots, LOTS of alcohol. 

 

“Hey guys!” Danny greeted her friends with a big smile in Laura’s direction.

“Hi! Damn you look awesome!” Laura replied. 

 

And Danny indeed looked awesome, she dressed up as a beautiful elf, with a long dark brown cloak, dark green shirt and pants and with arch and arrows on her back. Her long red hair was barely covering her pointy ears as it was pulled back in an elegant hairstyle. 

 

“You kinda look like those badass elves in The Lord of Rings” the tiny girl went on.

“I actually took my inspiration from them, and also I already had arch and arrows since I’m a Summer so it wasn’t that hard”

“Yeah, nice outfit Xena” Carmilla added sarcastically. 

 

Danny gave her a sharp glance, but before she could said anything she got interrupted.

“Woahh! I’m gonna suck your brains!!!” Kirsch appeared behind Danny’s back with a straw in his hand, dressed up as zombie, with ripped clothes, fake bruises and blood stains all over his face and clothes.

“Kirsch” Danny rolled her eyes.

“Actually that would be scientifically impossible but…” Lafontaine attempted to say but they were interrupted by Kirsch.

“Do you think I look scary enough?”

“You look great!” Laura complimented him.

“Oh thanks! I tried to look like those dudes in Resident Evil, they look sick” he chuckled.

 

So everybody started to dance, drink and have fun, that party was really good.

“See? You’re having fun in the end!” Laura told Carmilla while they were dancing together to some kind of dubstep music.

“Well, it isn’t that bad”

“It may not be like waltzing but it’s pretty cool too, uh?” Laura teased her girlfriend.

“Waltzing is on another level of elegance and refinement, but that’s acceptable”  
Laura giggled.

“I don’t recall having ever been to a party like this in the past, how am I supposed to dance to this strange music?”

“It’s easy Jeep, you just drink a little, have fun and move your arms and legs like this” Laf answered J.P showing him some moves.

“Uhm that dance looks quite unusual to me, but if it’s in this way that you have fun in this century I may as well adapt myself!” 

After saying so, J.P. started moving in the dorkiest way possible, also the heavy platform shoes weren’t helping and he looked more like as if he was having a seizure than dancing.

“Nailed it!” Lafontaine chuckled.

“His style is quite peculiar, but, uhm, not so bad after all” Perry said to Laf “ You know I’m still a bit disappointed that there are no brownies at this party, I should make my own tomorrow”

“Good idea”

“Hey, would you like something to drink?” Kirsch offered Danny one of the two drinks he was holding in his hands.

“Oh yeah, thanks”

“So, uhm, do you like the party?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing, I think it’s the best one they’ve ever done so far”

“I was thinking, ehm… would you like to go on a date with me? We could go to the cinema, have a nice dinner…”

“Kirsch, I think you’re an adorable person, but I also think we should just stay friends” 

Danny tried to be the kindest possible, she didn’t want to hurt Kirsch, he was like a loving puppy in the end (even if not the smartest) 

“It’s okay, you just don’t like me that way, but it’s fine” Kirsch was evidently disappointed even if he tried to mask it.

“Kirsch I’m sorry really…”

“No, it’s ok, I mean of course I wanted more cause you’re awesome and stuff but also being friends it’s great!” he was now sincerely smiling.

“Oh Kirsch” they hugged each other “that’s so sweet”


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, all the lights turned off and the music stopped playing.

“Hey what is happening?” Laura asked her friends.

“Probably just an electricity problem, I’m sure technicians will fix it in a few minutes” but just when Lafontaine ended their phrase, something unexpected happened.

 

A glowing light appeared in the middle of the dark hall. It was black with some blue and purple shades and it was floating in the air.

 

“What the creeping hell is that?” Carmilla was only able to say, but no one answered.

 

Then the mysterious light started moving faster and faster in Perry’s direction until it hit her, making her fall to the ground. When she stood up the weird light was gone, but the girl was now glowing herself so everybody could see her even if it was all dark. Her eyes were rolled up and she started to speak in a low growling voice, it was terrifying.

“Pathetic stupid humans, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Now that I’m back the school is going to be mine again and I’m going to take my revenge over that callow silly girl who dared to challenge me, but above all, I will kill my disloyal daughter!” 

 

She started laughing wickedly, until Danny approached her and threw some holy water at her. The glowing light came out of Perry’s body rumbling and then it disappeared, leaving Perry on the ground. After everything ended, the lights and the music turned on again. 

 

“Perr are you okay?” Laf helped Perry standing up.

“Yes, I think, just a bit weak” the girl answered still in a confusional state.

 

The DJ took his microphone and said: 

Wow guys! What an amazing trick! I almost believed that girl got possessed for real! Hahahaha! Now let’s go on with our party!” 

 

Everybody started to dance and have fun again, believing that was just some kind of Halloween prank, while Laura, Carmilla, Perry, Lafontaine, J.P., Danny and Kirsch were still in shock.

 

“Wait that wasn’t a trick! That was…” Laura attempted to say, but the DJ had turned up the volume of the music so he couldn’t hear her. 

“Do we even know what was that?!” Laura started panicking.

“Whatever thing that was I’m just really glad I still had a bottle of holy water in my arrows container from that vampire battle” Danny affirmed.

“I fear I do know what that was” Carmilla said trying to stay calm.

 

The music was now so loud it was almost impossible to talk.

 

“Maybe we should go to a calmer place first” Carmilla suggested as they all went to Laura and Carmilla’s dorm room.

“So what was that?” Laura asked again.

Carmilla took a moment and then she said: “My mother”

“Whaaaat?!” Laura could not believe her ears.

“But that’s not possible, we killed her! How can she even…” 

Danny wasn’t even able to finish as she was interrupted by Carmilla.

 

“Listen, I don’t know how, but her spirit is back and, cool thing, she wants to kill us all!” 

“But I threw holy water at her and she disappeared!”

“You didn’t defeat her, she is still really powerful even if bodiless” she made a brief pause “I just don’t understand how she was brought back”

“Uhm maybe…uhm, there’s a thing you should know…” Kirsch started to talk as all his friends turned to him.

“The other day I went to the library, you know I usually don’t go to the library, but this time I really needed a book for an important exam that I have in two weeks so” 

Everybody was now listening to Kirsch with curiosity and concern.

“I found the book I needed, I took it and I was about to go when I saw another interesting book on a shelf. It was pretty dusty and its cover was golden and it looked really old since the edges were a bit ruined…I don’t know, I thought it looked cool and I took it too” he seemed to be quite anxious, his voice shaking “Then today, before going to the party, I opened it and I browsed some pages and… I found some kind of spell I think, and I don’t know why I red it and” 

Before Kirsch could say anything else, Carmilla had one of her hands around his neck, strangling him and lifting him from the ground. 

Laura was only able to say “Oh crap”

“Do you even know what you did? That was a resurrection spell, you dimwit!” Carmilla was seriously furious “Goddamnit, I can’t believe it! You are gonna get us all killed!”

“I didn’t now it would have brought back the Dean! I’m sorry!” Kirsch attempted to say breathless as he was choking. 

“Okay, okay, now let him go and let’s try to figure out something” Danny said, trying to stay calm as the situation was getting worse and worse. 

“I don’t take orders from you, Xena” Carmilla answered wroth as she was still holding in a grip poor Kirsch.

“Uhm, Carm?” as Carmilla heard Laura’s voice she put down Kirsch, who was now breathing with effort. 

After a few seconds Carmilla, now calmer, asked Kirsch 

“Do you still have the book?” he nodded 

“Good, go bring it now, I need to see if maybe there’s something to undo the spell” 

he nodded again and went to take the book.

 

As Kirsch went out of the room Perry started to talk.

“You know, sometimes I just wish I could make brownies and some hot cocoa without worrying if some kind of evil spirit is possessing me, that would be nice, not being scared all the time, you know? Just having a few minutes of calm and normality in this school…why can’t things be normal?!” she was freaking out as Lafontaine put a hand on her shoulder and told her:

“Perr, we are all scared and, listen, things are gonna be okay, we will fix this mess, you’ll see” 

J.P also added “Ms Perry I learned something quite useful while being trapped in the library for more than a century: life is awful and incomprehensible, so it’s usually better to be terrified together”

“Yeah, maybe…” Perry replied.

Laura approached her laptop, talking to the camera: “So, it seems the Dean’s spirit is back and it’s going around the school planning to kill us... pretty unusual for what was supposed to be a laid back Halloween party” right in that moment Kirsch opened the door with the book in his hands 

“Here I am!” 

“Just like I thought” Carmilla analyzed the book with a sharp glance 

“That is the spells book Mother took from a very powerful wizard after killing him about three centuries ago” she took the book from Kirsch “Let me see” she sat on her bed, turned some pages and then she found something “I think I found it” she indicated an ancient spell in Latin.

“This one should undo the spell, but as long as she has a body it’s not gonna be powerful enough to send her spirit back, so we should find a way to make her escape the body she is possessing”

“We can use holy water like before, I still have some” Danny suggested.

“Yes, that worked” Carmilla nodded.

“So, what do we do now?” Laura asked.

“Now we go back to the party, we check if she’s there possessing some of the students and we take her”

“Wait, you wanna take her here?” Laura sight only expressed concern.

“Casting the spell in public would attract the attention and, above all, it would be very dangerous”

“What if she goes out of the body while we are taking her here?” Laf demanded.

“We will weaken her so she won’t be able to escape the body she’s in, we will put garlic around her neck and possibly a cross sign, it should work”

“But what if she’s not possessing anyone’s body?” Laura asked worried.

“Oh she will, the spell beefcake here casted on her was supposed to bring back a spirit into its body, but since hers got destroyed she’s for sure possessing someone at the party in this moment as she needs a body to survive”

Kirsch had still a guilty expression on his face.

“Now let’s go and take everything we might need” Carmilla ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

“You three stay here” Carmilla told Perry and J.P. “If we don’t come back in one hour come after us” they nodded “ and above all, watch the book” 

“Be careful guys” Perry said to her friends.

“I can bring a sedative if that can help, I mean, even if she’s a vampire in the end she’s still possessing a human body right?” Laf suggested.

“That’s fine, bring it” Carmilla replied.

So Laura, Carmilla, Lafontaine, Danny and Kirsch went back to the party. Laura was carrying garlic, Lafontaine had that sedative in their pocket’s coat, Kirsch was holding two stakes crossed together and Danny a tiny bottle of holy water. Carmilla decided not to bring the book because otherwise the Dean would have understood their plan, so she brought some rope instead.  
They passed through the hallway before the huge hall were the party was. They were ready, but nervous, especially Laura.

 

“Carm, what if…?” her voice was shaking.

“Hey, cupcake, we are gonna make it, I promise” she gently cupped her face into her hands and kissed her forehead. 

 

Danny opened the door so that they could come in. Everything looked normal, people dancing and drinking, having fun. But the Dean was there and it wouldn’t have been easy to find her. 

 

“She could be anywhere and anybody, pay attention to every little thing you see” Carmilla suggested as she was herself looking around the large hall.

 

They had been there a while, but they hadn’t noticed anything suspicious.

 

“This is much harder than I expected” Laf affirmed.

“She probably knows we are here, she’s just teasing us” Carmilla replied.

 

Then something happened. They heard a spectral noise and in that precise moment the spirit came out of a girl’s body.

 

“Holy Hufflepuff!” Laura exclaimed. 

“Oh no!” Carmilla didn’t consider this happening.

 

The spirit went into their direction and hit Danny. The girl now had a frightening glance and an evil smirk on her face.

“Fast! The cross and the garlic!” Carmilla yelled, pushing the possessed girl on the ground.

Laura put garlic around her neck and Kirsch helped Carmilla tying her with the crossed sign pressed against her chest.

“Fools! Do you really believe this is going to stop me? Mircalla, I thought you were a bit smarter than that” the Dean, in Danny’s body, was now laughing in Carmilla’s face. 

“I’m sorry to deceive you mother, but I’m smart enough to make your plan fail” said so Carmilla slapped her violently in the face, making her lose her senses. 

“Was that really necessary?” Laura asked with a concerned face.

“At least she’s gonna shut up now” Carmilla said annoyed.

“We had the sedative!” Laura pointed at Laf ready with their syringe.

“Yeah, but that was much more satisfying” she smirked “Don’t be worried for Agent Orange, she’s just gonna have a bruise, I didn’t slap her that hard”. 

Carmilla stood up grabbing Danny’s body by the waist and she put her on her shoulder.

“Do you need any help carrying her?” Kirsch demanded.

“Uhm, I don’t know, do a vampire with super strength need some help to carry a girl, even if giant, on her shoulder?” it seemed like Carmilla’s sarcasm never went away, nether in most complicated and dangerous situation apparently.

“Now, let’s go before she might wake up” the vampire ordered.

On their way to the long hallway that separated them to their dorm room, Laura wondered.

“So, it’s the Dean still inside or…?” she said looking at Danny.

“Yeah, she’s still in, she just fainted” Carmilla answered.

“Is Danny gonna be okay after this?” Kirsch asked concerned.

“Well, Perry seems to be ok” Laura stated.

 

“Yes, but it’s subjective, it’s a little bit of a shock to your body and mind, but again, Xena here is strong, she’s going to be fine” Carmilla assured Laura and Kirsch, but right after she finished talking the lights of the hallway turn down.

 

“Dammit! What is happening now?!” Laura started panicking again.

“Ok, let’s stay calm, there’s nothing to be worried about” Lafontaine tried to comfort their friend.

“Dude, the last time the lights turn down there was something to be worried about” Kirsch stated scared.

 

A few seconds later they saw what they wouldn’t ever want to see. The spirit escaped Danny’s body with a low rumble and it moved so fast it was impossible to see where it went. Within a millisecond it was all over, the lights turn on again and they all looked at each other with confuses faces. It all happened too fast, they didn’t have the time to understand what was going on now.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Danny asked now free of the Dean’s spirit but still in a daze.

“My mother escaped your body” Carmilla tried to be resolute. 

“So she’s gone or what?” Danny sounded confused.

“I don’t believe she’s gone…she’s enjoying confusing our minds”

“Where is she then?” Laura asked frightened.

“She moved so fast we weren’t able to see where she went, but she’s still here. She could be anyone of us” 

Laura, Laf, Danny and Kirsch looked petrified. Carmilla herself was really scared even if she tried to hide it.

“That’s not possible, I mean, we would notice it, like when it happened with Perry and Danny, they didn’t act like themselves anymore, it would be evident!” Laf affirmed.

“The Dean is subtle, she knows us, it wouldn’t be hard for her to imitate our behaviour in order to confuse us”

Laura and Kirsch untied Danny.

“We could try the holy water trick again!” the Summer girl affirmed, but when she put her hand in her arrows container she didn’t find the tiny bottle.

“You must have lost it when we captured you at the party before” Laura told her. 

“Let’s go back to the party then” the redhead suggested, but she was cut off by Carmilla.

“No! It would be too dangerous, if she’s really in one of us then she could go out of the body she’s possessing again and cause other messes”  
“But how do we know who among us she’s possessing?” Danny demanded frustrated.

“I suggest we go to the dorm room, if any of you notice even the slightest difference in the behaviour of one of us don’t hesitate using the tools we brought” Carmilla pointed out to the necklace of garlic and the cross sign.

“I’ll take them” Danny picked them up and they made their way through the hallway till the door of Carmilla and Laura’s dorm room.

Laura opened the door and they found, as they expected, Perry and J.P.

“Oh my God you’re ok! I was so worried for you guys, J.P. and I were coming to help you” Perry attempted to say as she was interrupted by Laf.

“I wouldn’t say ok, one of us is the Dean”

“What?!”

“Yeah, she possessed one of us, but we weren’t able to see who”

“But now Carmilla will read the spell and we won’t have to be worried about it anymore, right Carm?” Laura looked at Carmilla with a bit of concern, her girlfriend was acting quite weird now.

Carmilla was standing up in front of the book that was on the desk, looking at it with an empty glance, she slowly closed her eyes.

“Carm, are you ok?” Laura asked with a trembling voice as she was now quite scared.

Carmilla opened her eyes again, revealing an evil glance, she chuckled and she turned to Laura, in a blink of an eye she had her hand around Laura neck, strangling her. She violently pushed her against the wall, evilly laughing. Laura looked at Carmilla’s bloodshot eyes terrified, Carmilla wasn’t clearly herself anymore.

“You stupid human! You will die at the hands of your lover! And once she’ll see what she has done, she’ll curse herself for ever!” 

“Get away from her!” Danny took the garlic necklace and strangled Carmilla with it from behind. The vampire struggled breathing and in the end she released her grip. Danny held her still from behind with the necklace of garlic still tightening around her neck.

“Quick! Somebody read the spell! Now!” Danny yelled.

Laura took the book “Oh crap it’s in Latin!” she barely had the time to finish her phrase as the spirit came out of Carmilla’s body and in less then a second went inside her body. 

“No, Laura!” Carmilla, herself again, screamed, but it was too late.

“Ms Lawrence you made the game harder, but it doesn’t matter, I have a better idea” The Dean, now in Laura’s body, took the more pointed of the stakes that formed the cross sign they brought with them. She didn’t hurt herself since the stakes accidentally separated when they were carrying them around in the hallway.  
She pointed the stake to her throat saying “Now you’ll watch her die!”

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Carmilla took the book and opened it to the page of the spell.

“You really believe that spell will help you defeat me? You are not powerful enough to make it work at the current moment and you know it” the Dean laughed viciously “Give up already!”

But Carmilla instead started reading the complicated Latin spell.

“Dammit, it’s not working!” she exclaimed.

The Dean laughed again while Carmilla was trying to read the spell again “Say goodbye to your pathetic lover!”

But right in that moment another voice joined Carmilla’s in the pronunciation of the spell. That voice was familiar to Carmilla, yet she didn’t understand who that was. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, while still enunciating the spell, she turned to the mysterious figure… it was her big sister Mattie!

The Dean was shocked, she could not believe her eyes. Carmilla was weak by herself and not powerful enough to make the spell work if she was inside Laura’s body, but with the help of a much older and powerful vampire like Mattie she could have make it.

Carmilla smiled at her sister and with her she repeated the spell twice until the Dean finally escaped Laura’s body and her spirit disintegrated to millions of particles while saying “You’ll regret this! I’ll come back!” just before totally disappearing.  
The Dean had finally been defeated.

“God, you pissed Mother off for good, uh?” Mattie giggled. 

“Well, we killed her” Laura said approaching Carmilla.

“And we accidentally called her spirit back” Carmilla held Laura’s hand “If that’s not enough” she gently stroked Laura’s cheek “But how come are you here Mattie? I knew you were in Paris in that period”

“After Mother’s death I had to attend paperwork, signing documents, boring stuff, except for the part that I got to take some of Mother’s things like that precious Maroccan carpet she had in her apartment”

Carmilla smiled “You haven’t changed one bit”

“And then of course during the night I noticed something was wrong here so I came to your dorm room”

“And helped me save our asses” she made a quick pause “why did you do that? I mean, I can understand saving me, but” she got interrupted

“I normally am not for sentimentalism, but I understood you cared for these people” she pointed out to everybody in the room “especially, you really care for this girl” she indicated Laura “so, could I really let Mother hurt my little sis like that?”

Carmilla hugged Mattie “Thank you”

“So, uhm, now that we defeated evil, don’t we still have a party to go to?” Laura proposed her friends and everybody screamed “Yes!”

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go to the party with us?” Carmilla asked her sister.

“Well, that’s not really my idea of party, you know it, I’m more for sophisticated things. These parties people have in this new century are so… inelegant”

“You’re so right”

“I think I’ll go back to Paris tomorrow”

“At least I’ll still know where to find you”

“Take care of her, I recommend it!” Mattie told Laura.

They laughed, then Mattie gave Carmilla a pat on her shoulder and she went away, while Carmilla, Laura, Perry, Lafontaine, J.P., Danny and Kirsch finally went to the party.

“Well, now we can finally enjoy the party” Laura said as they came in the big hall.

The music was still loud and people didn’t seem to have noticed what really had happened, as they were still enjoying themselves.

Then the DJ put on a slow song and Laura told Carmilla “C’mon Carm!”

“Yes, just a second” Carmilla went near Danny who was sipping her drink in a corner. She looked at her for a moment and said “Hey, I’m sorry for the slap” noticing the big bruise on the girl’s cheekbone.

“Oh it’s fine, I strangled you so in the end we are equal” Danny looked at Carmilla with a little smile and Carmilla chuckled.

“Carm! Hurry up!” Laura was calling Carmilla from a distance.

“I’m coming!”

 

“Here you are finally” Laura put her arms around Carmilla’s neck and as they started dancing to the slow song, Carmilla encircled Laura’s waist.

“I was just clarifying things with Xena, you know I may not like her but I still felt a bit guilty that I slapped her while she was possessed”

Laura giggled “I’m so happy everything is over, you know why?”

“Because we the Dean didn’t suck our souls?” 

“Because now we can have a very non PG kiss” Laura cupped Carmilla’s face and they kissed with passion while still dancing. Carmilla gave Laura’s lower lip a little bite and they both laughed.

 

The next day Carmilla found herself in her bed with Laura, who was still sleeping. She stroked her hair and covered her shoulder with the blanket. She loved to watch her while she slept, she looked so peaceful. 

Then she felt an arm around her waist, so she turned and she was only able to say “What the fuck?!” as she saw Danny sleeping by her side. Carmilla looked under the sheets and noticed none of them was wearing clothes. “Does that mean…?” she thought, still with a shocked face.

“Oh come on, you liked it” Danny told Carmilla with her eyes still closed as she was trying to hug her closer.

Laura, from the other side of the bed could do nothing but laughing “It seems somebody had too many drinks last night”

“Goddammit”


End file.
